The Untold Story
by IceDominion
Summary: The 10th Doctor discovers an anomaly(can't spell) inside Ezra Smith after he rescues him from an old and deadly alien race. The Doctor discovers that there is more going on than meets the eye. Some chapters may be rated M for content. Contains gay relationships and some sex. Please Review after.


Ezra Smith first met _him_ on New Years Eve. The time was 11:48 P.M. 12 minutes left to live a normal life. He was with some of my mates at a pub, drinking and having a great time. After a few minutes, lights popped and there was a loud scream. A large yellow and red creature with big green eyes and slits for pupils was walking towards him. He froze in fear; utter terror overflowed his body as the creature walked straight for him. There was a loud bang and a ball of confetti exploded throughout the pub. The creature was startled and jumped onto the counter, a man in a blue suit and long coat ran past Ezra and chased after the monster. He couldn't resist his urge to follow them and chased close behind.

"That's a man said to him as he ran, thought you should know if you're going to follow me."

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man didn't answer; he pulled a small pen-like object from his coat pocket and aimed it at the door ahead. It shone a blue light on the lock and there was a click. The Balycrian growled loudly at the man. Ezra watched in pure fascination as the man spoke in a different language. After a few minutes, the Balycrian seemed to teleport away and the man just stared at him.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why the sight of a Balycrian didn't affect you." he said.

"Why would it?" he asked, wishing he hadn't noticed that.

"Because a Balycrian has the ability to cause mental stability to crash on sight," he said.

"Maybe I'm just immune."

"Maybe, do you mind coming with me Ezra?"

"How do you know my name?" He wondered.

"Because," the man paused, "The Doctor."

"The Doctor? You mean the one that travels in the blue police box?"

"Yes, now please come with me."

Ezra followed The Doctor without argument, although, he seemed a bit surprised Ezra knew who he was. Ezra had heard many stories of him from his Aunt. She had firsthand experiences with The Doctor, she said she had even been his companion for a time. His Aunt had died a few years ago and left him her journal full of her stories about their adventures. Ezra had always known those stories were true, from the moment those planets appeared in the sky last year, he had searched for ways to prove that his Aunt was not daft for believing in The Doctor.

"Your Aunt was Sarah Jane Smith wasn't she?" The Doctor said.

Ezra nodded and he smiled. He led him to the blue police box. Ezra entered it and couldn稚 help but be overwhelmed. The inside was huge and had multiple rooms, he quickly explored and found a pool, a library, a wardrobe, a kitchen, a lab, a lounge, a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi-like tub, a laundry room, a boiler room, and the control room. Ezra smiled, it matched his Aunt's description perfectly. It took him a few minutes to take everything in.

"So this is where you live?" Ezra asked and The Doctor nodded, "Why did you invite me in so easily?"

"Because that Balycrian should have made you go insane just from looking into your eyes," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "But, you are perfectly sane."

"I guess, but I just got lucky I'm sure."

The Doctor smiled, he pulled out what Ezra assumed was his sonic screwdriver and began to run it all around him. He then placed it into the panel next to the screen and pressed some buttons and something appeared on the screen. The Doctor read it and ran into another room. Ezra waited as he listened to something crash from the other room. The Doctor came back with a big radar-like gun and scanned him with it.

"This is not possible!" The Doctor said as he looked at the screen again, "You have no abnormal readings, you're 100% human."

"Well duh, I could've told you that," Ezra said, "Now can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I go home now?"

The Doctor nodded and opened the door for him. Ezra told him good-bye and called a cab. He grinned to himself and pulled out the key to the police box. He knew there must be some way he could bring the T.A.R.D.I.S. back whenever he wanted it. He got out of the cab when he reached his house and locked the door, running up the stairs to his study. He pulled out his Aunt's old journal and searched through it for anything about the T.A.R.D.I.S. so he could get the key to work whenever he wanted to. His phone rang and made him jump.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ezzy!"

"Hey Katherine, what's up?"

"Wanna come and help me work?"

"I'm kinda busy right now..."

Katherine didn't let up, she kept asking and pleading until Ezra finally put up the journal and called another cab to take him to the club that Katherine worked at. He searched for her and ended up lost in a maze of dancing people. Ezra sighed and called Katherine and heard a phone ring behind him, he turned around and smiled. Katherine had let her blond hair down instead of putting it in a bun, she was wearing a short skirt and a jumper.

"Wow, you look brilliant," Ezra said.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she said and blushed.

"Please don't call me that, you know it annoys me."

"Right, sorry..." Katherine squinted, "Whose that guy staring at you?"

Ezra turned around and saw a man in dark clothes staring directly into his eyes. For a moment, he felt a slight pain in his head, but it soon went away. Ezra looked away and tried to ignore the man as he and Katherine danced for a bit. Katherine looked at her watch and groaned.

"I have to get back to work, I'll see you later ok?"

Ezra nodded and went back to dancing, he danced for a long time before he felt tired and sat down at the bar. He ordered a drink and sighed, his night felt to fast. He looked at his watch and frowned, 11:52 P.M. It had only been 4 minutes since he had left the pub, that wasn't possible.

"Time is slowed down," a deep voice said, Ezra looked up and saw the man in the dark clothes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man didn't answer, he just covered Ezra's mouth with a rag and dragged him through the club. People glanced at them, but ignored them to continue partying. The man dragged him out into the ally and set him down, standing in front of him.

"Give me what you stole," he said, "I need it."

"Not likely," Ezra said and kicked the man in the knee.

The man growled in pain as Ezra took off running, he looked at his watch again, 11: 53 P.M. He ran out of the ally and across the street, cars honked at him as he continued to run. As he ran, he noticed a man in a trench coat running as well on the other side of the street. Ezra ran even faster and made it to the end of the block when he was hit in the side of the head with a large rock. His head began to bleed rapidly as he laid on the ground, his vision started to blur. He could barely make out a face as someone picked him up. He wriggled and kicked as he tried to break free, his vision getting even blurrier. He could feel his heart slowing down as more and more blood drained from his body. He felt weak and stopped struggling, his body felt strange. Was this the end? As soon as his life got interesting, he was going to die.


End file.
